


Criminal Minds One shots

by rileyislugubrious



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyislugubrious/pseuds/rileyislugubrious
Summary: Stuff i’m too lazy to make into full stories....
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 23





	Criminal Minds One shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot collection, some will be better than others

It was movie night for the girls of the BAU. Penelope, Emily, and J.J. has all gathered at Emily’s place. 

Movie of the night:.: High School Musical 2!   
While watching though, they find some shocking similarities to the characters and members of the BAU. 

“ok but hear me out” J.J. started “But does Fulton remind you of anyone?” 

“no”

“not really” the other two girls respond 

“i’ll put one more name in your head. Strauss”

The room then erupted into insane chaos. Penelope was crying of laughter while Emily was rewinding to get a better look. JJ (who thankfully already had Henry) was clutching her stomach from laughter. 

They continued on, pointing out who was who in what scene. 

“ALL IM SAYING IS IMAGINE ROSSI AS SHARPAY IN FABULOUS”

Suddenly they stopped arguing, the best song in cinematic history had just come on. 

“Chad” Penelope started   
“Morgan” J.J. finished 

“Ryan”

“Reid”

Emily had never this movie before, so she was confused as to why they already put names for two of their co workers.   
“wh-“  
“JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH YOULL SEE” 

“They dance around their feelings for each other, Morgan is scared to date another man because of his womanizer title. Reid is just plain oblivious, but if he knew how romance worked he’d be more Ryan” Penelope pressed.

“I’m sure Reid knows the chemical formula for love” J.J. said sighing, she already knew what the final connection was going to be. She just hoped everyone else found it funny as well. 

“I gotta say what’s on my mind“ Gabriella sung, backed by J.J. and Penelope. Prentiss was recording the whole thing, a large smile adorning her face. 

Emily quickly paused the movie... “this reminds me of someone” 

J.J. was quick to explain “Gabriella - Hailey... Troy - Hotch!”

“GUDHSHSJSHDUDU NO” Penelope said gasping for air she was laughing so hard. 

“Now sing with those images in mind ladies” 

“I’ve got to move on and be who I am“ Penelope sang.  
*”” = penelope  
“ = j.j. 

““I just don’t belong here I hope you understand””

“I’m trying to understand” J.J. backed. 

““WE MIGHT FIND A PLACE IN THIS WORLD SOMEDAY.... BUT ATLEAST FOR NOW””

“I WANT YOU TO STAY”

““I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY””

————————————————  
Luckily there was no case on Monday, because as soon as the BAU girls walked into the Bullpen all they could do was laugh at the images in their head

Reid and Morgan literally dancing around their feelings, Hotch singing for Hailey to stay, and Rossi in a white two piece bikini. 

And even as a group of profilers, the men never found out why they were laughing that day. There was nothing to go off of, just an inside joke they’ll never be apart of.


End file.
